


Tatuajes

by Time_is_fading



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, plancesecretsanta2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_is_fading/pseuds/Time_is_fading
Summary: Soulmate-AU. Lance and Pidge's marks and feelings as they grow up.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Tatuajes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @pardonmyplancegarden on tumblr. Hope you like it!

Katie’s five when her soul mark appears. It’s another day of summer and she’s just woken up when she notices the black ink peeking under her right sock. Her heart speeds up at the sight and she carefully pulls it off to reveal the tiniest little curve she has ever seen drawn in her ankle. They’re only two lines connected at the end of the curve, and she has no idea what they mean. She doesn’t understand, they look nothing like the beautiful marks on her parent’s wrists or the wings on Matty’s back. It’s just so unfair, so she does the only thing her five-year-old self thinks is reasonable in this situation and starts crying.

Her bawling soon attracts the attention of her parents and they barge in her room, worry etched into their faces. They find her coiled into a ball and crying into her arms, and when they finally see the mark on her skin they understand. They know that, even though she’s young, she already has such great expectations of the world around her and a tendency to perfection. It’s certainly not ideal, but they’re working on it.

They rush to calm her worries about not having a good enough mark, reassuring that this is more like a first sketch that will eventually develop into something more beautiful and meaningful for both her and her soulmate. This logic seems to work on her, and she spends the rest of the day coming to terms with her minimalist mark. She knows she’ll come to appreciate it eventually since it represents a very special person that will be important in her life, and for now that thought is enough.

* * *

It’s a warm summer day in Cuba and Lance wants nothing more than to cool down with a shower. He’s seven and ready to hop in, making his way to the bathroom with a towel, his shirt already off. He passes one of his siblings, Marco, who soon stops him to point out the new mark that has appeared on his chest overnight. He glances down and there’s definitely something there on the left side right above his heart. He rushes to his sisters’ room to get a better look at it in the full-body mirror there and is pleased to find out it’s a tree. It’s quite simple and the branches are bare, but he loves it nonetheless.

He’s been waiting for his mark to appear since what feels like forever, and now that it’s finally here he’s just so happy and giddy that he whoops in pure joy. His siblings find him not long after and they cheer and congratulate him, telling him that it looks cute, mentioning that it looks better than some of their own marks, and teasing him about his soulmate.

After that, the day goes by doing chores at the farm, and he spends the entire time daydreaming about his soulmate and their future together. He’s a romantic at heart, so his mind is filled with a hundred different scenarios where he’s swept of his feet by his soulmate. He knows it’s a bit silly and that soulmates are not always romantic, but he’s hopeful and willing to do whatever it takes to get his happy ever after.

* * *

She’s fifteen and has taken on a new identity to infiltrate a military base. She goes by Pidge now and is very busy trying to expose the cover-up to her father and brother’s disappearance. It’s not easy to pretend to be a normal student while she sneaks away every day into prohibited areas of the base to gather intel. It certainly gets a lot more difficult when the two cadets she got paired up with for the flight simulators are so darn nosy and somehow manage to keep track of her most of the time. Still, she tries to make the best of it and balance her personal mission with the day to day life of a military student.

Today is one of those nasty days in which she’s feeling particularly upset. One of the teachers made fun of the accident that supposedly got half of her family killed like it was some sort of sick joke instead of a delicate issue. No one actually humored him, but she immediately felt bile rising up her throat. However, just when she was about to speak her mind and stand up to that horrible human being, she felt a pair of hands weighing heavily on her shoulders and turned to see her teammates giving her pointed looks warning her not to do anything stupid. While she appreciated that they had her back, she couldn’t shake the feeling that the bastard needed to be put in his place so that he would stop talking about things he knew nothing about. Luckily it was the final period, so when class dismissed, she stormed off, getting as far away from everyone her only goal in mind.

That’s how she finds herself up in the rooftop just as the sun is beginning to set down. It’s a couple of hours earlier than her usual routine, and she knows she’s bound to raise suspicion from the two boys that refuse to leave her alone, but that’s a problem for her future self. Right now she wants to relax and shut down all those intrusive thoughts that inevitably come when she thinks about her family. It sure is a nice sunset, and along with the white noise coming from her headphones, the ambient is doing quite a good job at keeping her distracted.

Her focus is broken when she notices the black ink peeking under her sock. She gets this funny feeling of déjà vu and pulls it down with curiosity. She hasn’t thought about her soul mark in a little bit over a year, and it’s weird to look at it again after forgetting about it for so long. A wave of nostalgia hits her as she discovers a fully formed wave where once stood a simple curve, and she’s reminded of every time she gazed longingly at her simple mark in hopes it had finally changed. Ironic that when she stopped caring about it, it decided to change.

She takes a deep breath and pulls up her socks again, hiding completely the mark. She doesn’t have the time to wonder about how, or when or why it changed, and she definitely doesn’t want to know about who brought this change. She has a mission and her attention must be focused solely on it. The only thing she allows herself to think before shutting of that train of thought is: ‘At least it looks nice.’

* * *

He’s seventeen and totally smitten with a princess. He’s also in space fighting an intergalactic war with other teens, and they all pilot giant robot lions that form an even bigger robot named Voltron, so it’s fun. But the important part is that he’s head over heels for an alien princess. Allura is beautiful, smart, funny, kind, elegant and everything he ever could have hoped for. It’s no secret that he’s really into her, but everyone seems to think that he’s just bluffing and putting up an act given his flirtatious nature, including her, and it’s very frustrating that they’re not taking him seriously.

Today, his best friends Hunk and Pidge are teasing him again about his crush, faking exaggerated love declarations while working on some repair on the castleship. He came along to help to the extent of his capabilities, but they keep reminding him of his love problems and, although they’re actually very funny due to their terrible acting skills, his mood soon drops. Sensing his discomfort they stop and ask him what’s wrong. He’s never really a private person, so it doesn’t take long for him to spill his thoughts about the matters of the heart. He tells them that he’s actually very serious about the princess, that he really likes her for who she is and is trying to build a solid relationship with her before making any move. They’re a bit surprised by this but seem supportive until he reveals to them that he thinks she might be his soulmate.

Hunk is the first one to question him about this, so Lance quickly explains that ever since they got into space he’s noticed his mark changing slowly, but surely. There are only six people he’s constantly around, so the options are pretty reduced. Since his relationship with Allura is the one that seems to have improved the most, at least in his perspective, it’s only logical that she’d be his soulmate.

His friend is fast to question his theory, pointing out how alteans don’t believe in soulmates and don’t possess soul marks as humans do. He also mentions how the changes could be produced by anyone in the castle since basically all his relationships have improved because of Voltron, and tells him that he’s jumping into conclusions.

They argue for a while, but Pidge remains silent during all of it. When they question her about it she’s quick to attribute it to tiredness and hurries off to her room to ‘rest’. Hunk immediately cringes and slaps a hand to his forehead, cursing about having forgotten that talking about soulmates makes her very uncomfortable. Lance is confused with this new information, especially considering he has seen her soul mark before. He thinks about the fountain at the space mall where they collected coins, and he clearly remembers her taking off her shoes and socks without a second glance, revealing the tattoo on her ankle. He didn’t really catch a good look at it, but he definitely saw it there, so Hunk’s words don’t make a lot of sense.

The only reasonable explanation must be that she forgot about it in her task to get coins, but he doesn’t worry too much about it once he sees Allura enter with Coran to check on their progress. He doesn’t see Pidge for the rest of the day, but when he goes to sleep he discovers that a few of the beautiful leaves that had appeared on the willow tree on his chest have fallen off.

* * *

It’s been three years and the intergalactic war is almost over. So many things have happened during this time that she doesn’t even know where to begin, but none of that matters right now. This is their last day on Earth before their final showdown against the evil witch that clings onto the remains of an empire that’s on the brink of falling apart, and Pidge plans to spend it with her soulmate. She’s eighteen and ready to confront her feelings.

She walks around the halls of the military base she once infiltrated with purposeful strides on her way to his quarters, keeping a quick pace so as to not lose her nerve. She’s known for a while its Lance, but she could never really find the time to tell him. At first, she had tried to convince herself that it wasn’t him, but as time went by the wave became two, and then three, and suddenly she had a bracelet of beautiful waves wrapped around her ankle. No one she knew apart from him had such a deep connection to the sea, but when the tattoo acquired different shades of blue, she couldn’t deny it anymore. There was no doubt that her soulmate was Lance.

It had been a scary realization, but it made a lot of sense. He was one of her best friends, and in the few years they had known each other she’d felt a special connection with him. He always managed to make her laugh, he was nice and kind, and smart in a strategical way. It was always fun spending time with him, whether it was on missions or just hanging around. No matter what the situation was, he always found a way to make her smile, and whenever he was around she felt happy and warm inside. She cared for him the same way he cared for her, and she was honestly glad that he was her soulmate.

He had never really given up on Allura, though. The princess never showed signs of returning his feelings, but he remained hopeful and attentive. It bothered Pidge a little, but she comforted herself by remembering that he was her soulmate, and nothing could taint that. Besides, she knew that platonic soulmates were actually quite common and that the lack of romantic feelings between soulmates didn’t mean they were any less important or meaningful, they were just different from the fairy tales everyone heard as a child.

She finds herself at his door faster than she would’ve liked and is greeted by his surprised face at seeing her there. She makes her way into his room and sits on his bed like she’s done a hundred times before, and proceeds to ramble the situation like only she does when she’s nervous. He somehow understands everything and only manages to plop down next to her in shock. A few beats pass where none of them says anything, but he breaks the silence by asking her if he can see her mark. She slowly reveals the lovely tattoo on her skin and he gently traces it with his fingers in awe.

However, once the moment is over, he tells her that he can’t show her his mark yet. She’s a bit heartbroken at this, so he quickly adds that it’s because he doesn’t want to show her until it looks as beautiful as hers. Her face heats up and she just nods in agreement, not sure how to respond to that. He looks like a deer caught in the daylights, not expecting his own words, but they laugh it off and the tension dissolves.

She’s really glad it’s him.

* * *

He’s twenty-one and madly in love with his best friend. The war is over and between all the political turmoil, he’s decided to stay on Earth for a while to spend some time with his family. Conveniently for him, Pidge decided to stay too, so he invited her to spend the summer with him in Cuba. This is her first day alone with him since they arrived, and he’s planned the perfect date to declare his love for her.

As they make their way to the closest beach to his house, he thinks about how far they’ve come. Ever since she revealed they were soulmates they’ve gotten closer and it has helped him realize just how much she means to him. She’s a constant presence at his side, funny, warm, confident and supportive. She amazes him every day with all the new inventions she comes up with and leaves him out of breath with her fierceness. She’s definitely something else, and whenever she’s around him he feels like everything’s right in the world. He knows he should’ve realized sooner instead of wasting his efforts on someone who never saw him as anything other than a friend, but there’s still time left and he intends to make the most of it.

Once they get to the beach, they find an empty spot to set up their stuff and get rid of their clothes until only their swimsuits are left. She looks gorgeous, and the mark on her ankle goes along pretty well with the sea, but before she can run off into the water he grabs her by the waist and pulls her flush against him. Her cheeks tint red, and she pouts at him before noticing the tattoo on his chest right in front of her face. This is the first time he shows her the willow tree that represents her, its leaves cascading across his skin, the pink blooms standing out against the dark. She traces her fingers lightly over each line and he feels goosebumps rising at the contact, but it’s worth it if only for the adoring look on her face. He cups her cheek with one hand while keeping her in place with the other and bends down to catch her lips in his.

The kiss is sweet and she responds eagerly to his every move, and it’s everything he’s ever hoped for.

  
  



End file.
